Sir Killalot/Minibot
The Sir Killalot Minibot was one of several minibots released as merchandise. This was based on the Series 4 incarnation of the house robot, evident by the much larger and more prominent jaws that were not a feature of Sir Killalot in earlier series. Features of Robot Wars: The Official Magazine]] The while the arms on the side of this minibot are fully functional and can rotate 360 degrees, the lance and jaws themselves are static. The side tracks do not move either, as is also the case with Suicidal Tendencies. However unlike every other minibot which has a pullback motor and three wheels underneath its body, Sir Killalot features four wheels to prevent it from tilting during play. The bodywork itself is replicated well. The head, exoskeleton, chestplate and spikes on the arms have all been considered on this toy, however the moulding on the weapons is simplistic and lacks features such as the drill bit design on the lance and the detail on the other arm. Unlike the larger scale toy which features a friction motor, this minibot features a pullback motor which is painted black to match the tracks and chassis. This is the only minibot toy to feature a black chassis. While most minibot toys are generally driven by three wheels, Sir Killalot uses a total of four wheels to create greater balance in what proved to be the heaviest minibot toy in the range. Releases As part of the original wave of minibot toys, the Sir Killalot minibot was first released in a three-pack with Chaos 2 and X-Terminator 2, as well as a two-pack with Chaos 2, released at a later date. Sir Killalot could also be found in a five-pack with Shunt, Hypno-Disc, Wheely Big Cheese and Razer. Due to being released as part of three different minibot packs, the Sir Killalot minibot was far from uncommon, although its value is somewhat higher than the other original-run minibots in the modern day, due to the toy's larger size and presence of breakable parts. Differences to the real robot This minibot does not feature jaws that can open and close like on the real machine. Instead, this weapon is one solid piece of plastic and strangely, resembles the jaws being closed rather than open. As well as this, the right arm cannot move on an elbow-like joint as it could on the real machine to aid Sir Killalot in picking competitor robots up. Understandably, the lance weapon lacks the ability to rotate as it could in the show. While this was rarely exhibited, the lance weapon was proven to cause damage in such a way when Sir Killalot came in contact with W.A.S.P. and Mechaniac in later series. The exoskeleton on the real house robot is meshed and while this has not been ignored entirely on the minibot toy, as this is no more than a grid-like texture across the back of the body, with the toy being one solid piece of die-cast metal. Whereas Sir Killalot was powered by tracks, this minibot toy is powered by a pullback mechanism and four small wheels underneath the body. Trivia *This Sir Killalot minibot toy was also released in parts of Australia in 2002, where the packaging was more detailed. The minibots it was packaged with however remained the same. Category:Minibots Category:House Robot Minibots